swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc Camp
Orc Camp Final Map.png Orc camp intro.png Orc Camp Enemies.jpg Orc Warrior Profile.jpg Orc Shaman Profile.jpg Orc Berserker Profile.jpg Orc Captain Profile.jpg Orc General Profile.jpg Orc Chieftain Profile.jpg Cerberus Profile.jpg Orc Legend Profile.jpg "The foremost orc outpost. Although members of the orc army are fierce and well-prepared for battle, weak defenses at the entrance and living quarters make infiltration a breeze." Difficulty - Very Easy Elemental Bonus: Holy (AP+30 & Hand+1) Orc Camp has 3 routes. The Rare Encounter is Orc General. The Cerberus Route is probably the best one for Orc Steel and to encounter the General. This is one of the few zones that has no relics to offer. Note: If you are Oily, the fire attack will cause you to become Burnt. The difference in numbers for EXP, Durability, & Stamina are due to hazards and/or random encounters. ---- =Locations= 0. Entrance 1. Outpost Encounter Orc Warrior 2. Crow Mountain Tunnel Rare Trace "You make it out of the dark cave safety.": Nothing happens "You are getting lost in the cave!": -1 Stamina "Your group is attacked by a group of bats!": -60 HP "Member steps on a razor sharp spike trap in the darkness!": Become Injured "Member steps on a pile of oil and splashes onto everyone!": Become Oily "Member is panicking in the darkness!": Become Scared 3. Life Plaza Encounter Orc Shaman Encounter Orc Berserker 4. Training Ground Encounter Orc Captain 5. Orc Workshop Rare Trace "You briefly examine the weapons made by the orcs": +3 Orc Steel Mastery Gain Steel Gain Orc Steel Gain 2x Orc Steel Gain Apprentice Hammer Gain Orange Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Giant Orc Steel Plate (Blood-Spilled Cage Collectible) Gain Orc Blood Orb (Blood-Spilled Cage Collectible) 6. Warrior's Camp Encounter Orc Shaman Encounter Orc Berserker 7. Barracks Rare Trace "You discover an unartistically drawn map!": +2 Location Mastery Gain Soul Shard Gain Orc Steel Gain Orc Armor (2/3 Main Armor) Gain Shaman Totem (1/2 Accessory) Gain Orange Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Giant Orc Steel Plate (Blood-Spilled Cage Collectible) Gain Orc Blood Orb (Blood-Spilled Cage Collectible) 8. Grocery Store Rare Trace Gain 250 Coins Gain 350 Coins Gain Soul Shard Gain Orc Steel Gain First Aid Kit Gain Orc Armor (2/3 Main Armor) Gain Shaman Totem (1/2 Accessory) Gain Orange Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Giant Orc Steel Plate (Blood-Spilled Cage Collectible) Gain Orc Blood Orb (Blood-Spilled Cage Collectible) 9. Watch Tower Encounter Orc Captain 10. Chieftain's Tent (Requiers 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Orc Chieftain (Boss 1) 11. Stygian (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) "Member finds a nice boat to get to the other side!": +1 Stamina "Your group is being swarmed by a lot of blood-thirsty gaint mosquitos!": -100 HP "Member finds a near-broken raft to get to the other side!": -1 Stamina "You decide to swim across...": -2 Stamina "Poisonous gas is being inhaled by everyone!": Become Poisoned "Member is tasting the greenish water!": Become Poisoned 12. Gate of Blood Sacrifice Encounter Cerberus(Boss 2) 13. Windy Passageway (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) "Although dangerous, you find the view near the cliff to be exhilarating.": +1 Stamina "Archers from the towers behind you are still shooting arrows at the group!": -150 HP "You really like the weather and humidity right now.": Nothing happens "Thunderous drum beats shake the very ground you stand on!": Become Demoralized "A powerful gust of wind almost blew Member off the cliff!": Become Scared 14. Whirlwind Altar Encounter Orc Legend (Boss 3) ---- =Enemies= (Dmg shown is maximum, "*" denotes static dmg) Rare Encounter: Orc General 100hp 65xp Normal - 85 Dmg; Blue - 25% Counter Attack: Grey - -2 Sword Durability Loot: Gain 3x Sword Dust Gain 3x Orc Steel Gain Orc Elite Armor (4/6 Main Armor) Boss 1: Orc Chieftain 180hp 35xp (+800 first time) Loot: Gain 450 Coins Gain Orc Steel Gain Soul Shard Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Friend Hammer Gain Chieftain's Necklace (3/3 Accessory) Gain Orc Elite Armor (4/6 Main Armor) Boss 2: Cerberus 320hp 50xp (+1,800xp first time) Special attack deals fire damage, Can inflict Burnt Status, Quick Loot: Gain 500 Coins Gain Cerberus (Pet) Gain Fire Stone Gain Obsidian Gain Orc Steel Gain Soul Shard Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Blood-spilled Spike Pillar (Blood-Spilled Cage Collectible) Gain Chained Lock (Blood-Spilled Cage Collectible) Boss 3: Orc Legend 900hp 95xp (+5,000xp first time) Loot: Gain 600 Coins Gain Orc Steel Gain Sword Dust Gain Soul Shard Gain Orc Elite Armor 4/6 Main Armor Gain Treasure Chest (Musashi Handguards 14/4 Secondary Armor) Gain Mysterious Chest (Black Belt 12/4 Accessory, Ninja Set) ---- =Rare Items= Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure Category:Orc Camp Category:Holy Category:Injured Category:Oily Category:Scared Category:Steel Category:Orc Steel Category:Hammers Category:Soul Shard Category:Consumables Category:Adventure Collectibles Category:Poisoned Category:Demoralized Category:Pets Category:Sword Dust Category:Fire Stone Category:Obsidian